High School Brings Change
by DrinkMePlease
Summary: Shit happens in high school. It is no different in South Park. Candy Style K2 and much more! The story will go for as long as I have people wanting to read it. We follow them through high school starting with freshman year. Shit happens and feelings are hurt. Friendships are broken, repaired, created, and all that other good shit. Read it to figure out what I'm talking about.
1. Chapter 1

**Author here. I just wanted to say that this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for southpark and my first attempt since I was like 10. I do want honesty in reviews on the story, but please no grammar nazis. Danke! HEIL SPELLCHECK!**

It was a normal day at South Park High. Kids were flocking to the school in droves from the parking lot, walking and talking as they got ready for the school day, or as the character we come to find sitting alone in his 1970 Chevelle SS((Cause that car is drop dead sexy)) listening to some Rammstein as he read a book, the title unknown from years of ware on the cover. Eric Cartman, the star linebacker on the Cows, sat waiting for his friends and the Jew to show up.

Just as he was about to leave and head for the school, annoyed with his friends not showing, he heard a tap on the glass and turned down his radio. He looked and saw the face of Stan Marsh, with a red hand print on his cheek. Cartman opened the door and stepped out; he'd grown, a lot. He now stood at roughly 6'3'' and the only real fat he had was in his gut and a bit in his chest. His hair had grown out a bit, about mid forehead in length now, and it had become more of a dirty blonde in color getting lighter over the past couple years from being outside in the sun without his old hat more.

Stan, who was also on the football team, stood about half a foot shorter than the behemoth in front of him. He sighed and shook his head seeing cartman's dark brown eyes fixed on the bright red hand print on his cheek.

Cartman's signature smart ass smirk soon played his lips. "Piss off the hippy bitch again?" After saying this he let out a light laugh.

Stan just growled and mumbled, but made sure to be heard, "We got into a fight. It happens just leave me be fat ass." It was obvious this wasn't one of their normal arguments.

Eric was good at picking up on things like this. He smirked and stepped close leaning in close to Stan's face. "What did you cheat on her or something?" He'd laugh a bit loud this time.

Stan went silent and looked to the ground and Eric's eyes grew a bit wide as he could only think of one thing to say. "Holy shit dude."

Stan just sighed as he leaned against the car. "I was out at a party and I guess I drank too much because I just woke up next to some girl I don't even know and then Wendy walked into the room. I tried to explain today but she just doesn't want to hear it."

Eric just sighed and shook his head at Stan. He had little to no respect for anything but he could never tolerate cheating. Wendy was no virgin sure, but that didn't give Stan the right to cheat on her. It wasn't like he cared about her he just didn't approve of cheating.

Stan sighed and just walked off leaving the larger boy behind. Things had changed a lot from the times they had in elementary school. Middle school was dramatic and all but all the shit that was going on in high school, it was Hell.

Eric sighed and, after gathering his shit, walked off toward the large brick building. Locking his car as he walked he noticed something strange. He turned his head to see Butters talking to someone. Cartman raised an eyebrow wondering who it was that was talking to Butters and actually tolerating him.

At about the same time that morning a certain Jew and a certain impoverished boy walked the halls of their high school talking about nothing.

The Jew, Kyle Broflovski, was the shortest of the old clique, standing at only 5'5'' while Kenny was second tallest falling between Cartman and Stan.

Kenny sighed and snuck in behind Kyle smacking him on the ass. "Move it man you're slower than Cartman's train of thought."

Kyle groaned and turned around stopping making Kenny run into him knocking him backward. "I am not slow. You're just impatient."

Kenny would just laugh and they kept walking. Soon they were coming up on the front of the school, about to go meet up with the rest of the guys before school. They knew there were running a bit later than usual.

As they came to the front doors of the school they saw through the glass Cartman talking to a taller blonde kid. They were arguing and the taller boy was infuriated. Suddenly an arm was swung and Cartman was send flying back a foot or so to the ground the taller boy walking off.

The blonde had slicked back hair a very light blonde in shade. He also had deep blue eyes standing very tall. As he walked past the other two he mumbled something that sounded like "Doom cough" to himself. The two boys didn't know what to make of it.

As they walked up they saw Cartman on the ground in pain clenching his left eye. Cartman yelled out, "I'll get you, you son of a bitch!" He'd groan a bit as he'd got up.

Kyle would be laughing a bit in the background as Kenny approached Cartman. It wasn't every day fatass got laid out like he was nothing.

Cartman glared to Kyle and then looked to Kenny. "I fucking hate you guys." He got up then and he'd walk off huffing in a fit.

He sighed as he heard the two shouting after him. He ignored them as he walked behind the school letting his own train of thought run along until he was stopped, hearing a faint crying.

He smirked as he'd looked for the source of the sweet sound. He walked closer and closer to it and his smile suddenly turned to a frown. He found Wendy, face soaked in tears and face wet and stained, in a corner tucked deep behind the school.

He walked up frowning and he looked down to her, trying to keep his cool. "Sup Ho?" He said smoothly maintaining his composure.

She suddenly stiffened up and looked up at Cartman and tried to look strong, failing horribly. "What do you want you Nazi Prick?" She choked out the spiteful words the best she could.

"I don't want anything Ho. I just heard you crying and wanted to tell you to stop. It annoys me." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down to her. "Plus it makes you look pathetic."

She glared at him and got up drawing her hand back. Just before she brought it forward to smack him across the face she stopped herself seeing softness in the dark, cold eyes of Eric Cartman.

She let her arm down and looked to the ground. "Just go away." She said this low and flat trying to seem emotionless and uncaring.

Cartman sighed and then grabbed her wrist hating seeing Wendy like this. The strong woman he constantly fought with was not the same person as the mere girl in front of him. He then pulled up her hand and put it in position to strike. "Do it." He said coldly.

She just looked down and shook her head and in response he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He pulled her face close to his own. "I said do it you hippy slut."

She just suddenly felt anger boil up in her suddenly. She yanked her hand away and brought it to his face and smacked him so hard he spun 720. He soon fell to the ground laughing.

Cartman got up with a giant red hand print on his cheek. "Better Ho?" He smirked and he laughed.

Wendy had to admit, it felt amazing to let that out. She never usually let her anger get to her. She usually just buried it and let it lay dormant. She smiled to Eric and nodded.

Eric smirked and then poked her forehead. "Good because I'd be bored if I couldn't give you shit and have you fight back." He laughed sadistically as he then backed off a bit. "You're still a hippy bitch."

She just shook her head at the comment and sighed. She couldn't help but thank Cartman in her own mind, never willing to say something positive to the sadistic racist asshole in front of her.

**Was it short? I hope not too short. I just had so much writer's block.**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my OC's

Eric Cartman. Eric fucking Cartman, found himself sympathetic to that hippy bitch. He was shaking his head as he turned away. "I'll see you around Ho." He laughed like he usually would as he walked away.

Wendy smirked as he walked away. "See ya later fatass." She laughed and walked away in the other direction.

Cartman just mumbled to himself and shook his head as he walked off. He then found himself stopped as he heard snickering behind him, turning around to see Kyle and Kenny laughing their asses off.

Kenny, said, "So fat ass, I didn't know you liked 'hippies'." He laughed his ass off harder than before as he smacked Kyle's back. He couldn't breathe.

Kyle also was laughing hysterically by Kenny's side. He then sat on the ground and put on a fake sad look up at Kenny letting false tears fill his eyes. "Oh Cartman I'm so sad… Please be a pussy and cut off your balls and be nice to me and make me feel better." He laughed loudly knowing this would piss off the large kid in front of him.

Kenny would than take Kyle's hand. "Oh I'm such a sucker for cute girls and you are just so amazing and I never had any to begin with so this will be easy. Oh Wendy how I love you." He laughed loudly smirked taking the chance he had to wink at Kyle pulling her close. "Oh my lovely Wendy." He winked at him and Kyle blushed a bit looking away.

Kyle soon snapped out of it and shook his head laughing. "Kenny you're really shitty at this." He playfully punched the blonde in the shoulder as he said this.

Cartman just rolled his eyes and stormed off as they laughed off in the distance. He wasn't in the mood for this shit today. He especially didn't want to be around those fags.

As Cartman walked into the school he saw Stan. He was fiddling with his locker and sighed shaking his head. "Stupid asshole." He said to himself as he walked off to his class.

Stan was at his locker fiddling with it. He lost his combination again. He sighed a bit and as he then turned around and saw someone familiar.

A girl stood there smirking. Her pale blue eyes looked amused at him as her long dark brown hair flipped over her shoulder thrown by a flick of her hand. "If it isn't Mr. One night stand." She'd glare at him, her light Russian accent laced with anger.

Stan backed up into his locker and went a bit wide eyed. "Oh shit…"

The girl stepped up close to him and placed a hand gently on his cheek. "I do hope you planned on seeing me again." She then sent her hand to wrap around his throat. "I'd be very angry if you just were going to use me like some weak little pathetic girly girl…"

Stan just swallowed hard and then said something he was going to soon regret. "I don't even remember your name! I was too drunk to know what I was doing."

She glared at him and then sent a fist to his nuts crashing into them hard. She made sure to twist her fist as her fist hit his jewels. He slammed into him with such force that he went a good inch and a half into the air and then crashed down to the ground. "Wrong answer asshole." She then walked away with a huff.

Later in class the two new students stood up in front of the class. Odd that everyone was still all in one class for first hour. The Russian girl was introduced first as Nadezhda Petrovik. She soon took a seat behind Stan, unlucky for him. The other student was introduced as a German immigrant to the US who just moved here as well. His name was Johan Richter. He was placed next to Wendy.

Nadezhda, or Nadya for short, stabbed Stan in the back of the neck with a pencil repeatedly throughout class. She was a very ferocious woman, standing at 5'6'', when angry but she had to contain herself in school. She had pale skin and pale blue eyes. This contrasted her dark brown, almost black hair that reached down to about the middle of her back.

Johan, he preferred Hans, stood very tall at about 6'3''. His real height was about 6'3'' and a half. He was tall blonde and no short of drop dead sexy. He had deep blue eyes and a strong build. He also had a smile that'd leave just about any girl breathless. (A/N: Srry I suck at thinking of what he'd look like… use your imaginations.)

Hans smirked to himself when he kept seeing Cartman glancing over at Wendy. He decided to fuck with Cartman's head a bit. "Fräulein. Your name, it was Wendy correct?" He smirked a bit winking to her.

Wendy rolled her eyes, not in the mood for being hit on by some guy she didn't know. She just picked up her book and began reading. "Just don't talk to me you perverted German prick…" She then huffed a bit.

Hans glared to her and then growled a bit. "Fine… He then looked over and saw Kyle and in the middle of class got up and walked across the room. "Well hello! Who are you cutie?"

Kyle just jumped back his face red as Cartman's coat. "W-what? You're talking to me?" He stammered out.

Mr. Garrison just gave up on trying teaching and was reading some homosexual magazine. Hans smirked and then grabbed Kyle's hand. "What? Never had a cute guy hit on you before?" He pulled kyle closer and chuckled a bit.

Kyle just stumbled away and soon enough Cartman was tired all of the bullshit happening around him. "WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" He glared at them breathing a bit heavier now.

Hans shrugged and then walked over to his seat. "Sure why not? I'll be wanting your number cutie!" He smirked and laughed winking at Kyle. Then the class went on, not much else happened other than the commotion in the beginning.

After class Cartman was walking through the halls he heard something behind him. "Hey fat ass!"

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys but I had writer's block and so the end was a bit rushed. I'm trying to write this and do school so yeah... I'll be doing more during my vacations though. Random shit happened but yeah. It is a bit hard to follow but I hope you can put up with it. The writing style is intentional.


End file.
